The goals in the coming year are to (1) establish, by polypeptide mapping procedures, the chemical relationship between Ad2 (group C) induced prominent candidate TPs of 53,000 daltons (53K) and 15K, as well as minor candidate TPs of 28K, 18K, 14.5K, and 12K; (2) to determine whether the 53K TP is identical to the polypeptide linked to the termini of DNA; (3) to complete the purification of the Ad2 53K and 15K TPs and prepare monospecific antisera; (4) using cell free translation and peptide mapping, establish whether the 53K, 15K, and minor TPs are viral-coded; (5) establish, by peptide mapping and cell free translation whether Ad12-group A induced candidate TPs of 60-65K, 54-45K, 40-46K, 16.5K, and 10.5K are chemically related and viral-coded; and (6) prepare antisera against rodent cells transformed by Ad7 (group B) to identify Ad7 TPs.